Kindred
by Serenestorm
Summary: This fic basically starts a year before Naruto's birth and continues on until he grows up. This is a SasukeNaruto pairing. All the villagers see him as is the hated fox demon, even though he's only its vessel. He's had to deal with abuse from the adults o
1. Beautiful Stranger

A/N: I'm not an expert on Naruto or anything so there will be some inconsistency with this fic and the true storyline. The characters will undoubtedly be OOC.

This is my first Naruto fic, so be kind.

Warnings: This fic starts off M/F but it will eventually be a yaoi fic. You know what that means Sasuke/Naruto pairing. It's also not for the kiddies.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (straight and to the point) but any OC's are mine

Kindred

Chapter 1: Beautiful Stranger

_A year before Naruto's birth:_

Dark hair billowed in her face as she walked toward the gates of Konoha. This was her first time visiting this village that she hoped to make her home, her fresh new beginning. She had journeyed so far away from her old home. She knew the evil she'd run away from would never find her here.

"State your business, Woman". Said a fierce looking guard standing beside the gate.

There were four of them in all. Two standing outside of the gates perimeter while the other two sat high in the guard box.

She pushed her hair back and the guard almost gasped as the most dazzling pair of blue eyes he'd ever seen looked up at him. Slowly he took in the woman's appearance. She did not look like a threat but one could never be certain. Baggy white pants covered long legs while an orange-cropped top showed a peak of her toned tan stomach. Black shoes, possibly boots covered her feet.

Though she was undeniably beautiful, her clothing was too large for her. She would have looked like a young boy had her hair been covered. He suspected she had possibly been posing as one during her journey. It certainly wasn't safe for a woman to travel alone. He suspected the katana strapped to her side had gotten a lot of use.

"I am here visiting, hoping to find a new home". She stated truthfully. The man smiled slightly, the expression softened his face and made her feel more at ease.

"Well, come on through. You should see the Hokage though if you plan on staying. I'll also need you to leave your weapons at the gate. Only shinobi are allowed to carry weapons in our village.

The woman's eyes widened at that statement and she touched her sword uncertainly. She really didn't want to hand it over. It had kept her safe the past year. She looked up at the guard only to see the stern expression return to his eyes.

"I understand if you are hesitant, but if you don't hand over the sword I can't let you pass".

_I guess I have no other choice. I'm out of food and according to the last village I was in, this is one of the strongest, safest villages in the area._ She thought as she unhooked her katana. Slowly she handed it over.

"Don't worry our village is pretty safe. The strongest crime we've had in years was an attempted dog robbery". He chuckled quietly to himself remembering the incident.

"Thank you, for trying to put me at ease sir."

"You're welcome. By the way, what's your name? Since you're going to be living here, I'd like to know what to call my neighbor."

"My name's Natsuko…um.. Urawashii, Natsuko". She stated almost giving her true clan name. She knew she couldn't, no matter how far away she was from her village, she couldn't take the chance that someone had heard of her bloodline.

"Welcome, to Konoha, Natsuko. I'm Yuki, Uchiha Yuki. Mr. Tall and Quiet here is Itachi, my cousin."

Natsuko glanced at the man no boy beside Yuki. He was tall for his age, which is why she almost mistook him for an adult. He was certainly quiet, having not said a word to her since she arrived. He looked to only be 11 summers in age and was almost androgynous in appearance, very beautiful with midnight black hair, even darker than her own black locks, and black eyes but pale skin. Her own skin was naturally tan, even darker since she started her journey.

"Nice to meet you both". She said bowing. The elder guard returned her bow, the boy more reluctantly. He looked impassively up at her, his dark eyes seemed to bore into her.

The gates opened and she walked on though, surprised at the shear size of the village before her. She had come from a rather small village so Konoha was huge to her.

"Go see the Hokage first and let him fill you in on the laws of the village and how to apply for citizenship". Yuki hollered after her.

"I will". Natsuko said glancing over her shoulder at him. She waved fondly "Thanks again, Yuki."

"She's a beauty, huh twerp". Yuki said punching his cousin on the shoulder. The boy just looked at him with those eerie black eyes of his.

"Don't call me twerp". He said in his monotone voice.

_There's definitely something wrong with this kid._ Yuki thought as he once again looked ahead out at the expanse of desert in front of him, slinking back into his duty.

Natsuko found herself outside of the Hokage's tower after asking for many directions from the villagers. It seemed that everyone in Konoha wasn't as friendly as Yuki. She had even gotten some outright hostile looks from the females of the village. Seemed as though they didn't like the thought of extra competition.

One guard stood outside the door, his black bangs almost hiding his headband.

"I'm here to see the Hokage. My name is Urawashii Natsuko". She stated.

The guard nodded at her in comprehension.

"Yes, the gate has already informed us of your arrival, he is expecting you". He stepped to the side allowing her to enter. She smiled politely at him as she passed.

She was directed through the building, until she arrived outside of the Hokage's office. His assistant told her to have a seat, which she did. She could hear voices coming from the inside the Hokage's office and prepared herself for the wait.

Thirty minutes later, a young man walked out of the office with a rather lazy smile plastered across his face. He looked her way, and stopped walking altogether, just looking at her as she looked at him. He was very handsome she thought as she took in his appearance. Messy, spiky blond hair framed his lean face; dark eyelashes surrounded golden eyes. Full lips curved into an arrogant smirk at her appraisal she assumed, though he had no reason to be cocky when he was just as obviously checking her out.

"Like what you see, baby". He said arching a perfect eyebrow. She blushed becomingly before realizing what he said. Her face quickly darkened into a scowl.

"I could ask you the same thing, teme". She hissed.

The man walked over to her standing right in front of her, causing her to look up at him, she wanted to stand up, feeling vulnerable with him glancing down at her as he was, and though she would have only come up to his shoulders standing up, she wouldn't have felt as intimidated. She didn't dare move though not wanting him to see her discomfort at his proximity. She could feel the assistant's eyes on her, apparently watching their exchange was more interesting than letting the Hokage know that his next appointment was outside his office.

"Saa, kanro, don't be like that. I don't mean to be brash. I just want your name". He chuckled lightly as she darkened at the pet name he called her.

He liked her. He could tell, even though he had just met her.

"Urawashii". She stated darkly

"Ah, I only get a clan name. Well Araarashii Keji at your service, miss". He stated bowing formally.

He took her hand gently before she could stop him and kissed her palm lightly. She couldn't stop the shiver it caused her. It was as if electricity struck her entire core. She looked up into those golden eyes of his and could see that he noticed it as well, if that knowing smirk that graced his lips was any indication.

"Natsuko". She said quietly.

"Urawashii, the Hokage will see you now". The assistant said obviously getting bored with their little soap opera.

Reluctantly it seemed, Keji let her hand go.

"I'll be seeing you, Natsu-chan." He said shorting her name as if he had the right. He walked off before she could reply only to feel her glaring daggers at his back.

Kakashi, his teammate, stepped out of the shadows as Keji passed by. The man's visible eye twinkled merrily. Seemed as though he heard his exchange with the beautiful Natsuko.

"It's not like you to tease the ladies so, Keji". The man stated slapping the blond on the back.

"I know. It's just something about her."

"She is pretty".

"Yes, but that isn't it. There are a lot of beautiful women in Konoha". The blond said falling in step beside his friend. Finally they exited the building out into the bright daylight.

"Maybe it's the mystery. She isn't from here so you know nothing about her. Every other woman here you've known since childhood or at least for a long time. There hasn't been a new citizen in Konoha in years."

"Maybe that's it". Keji said even though he knew that wasn't the case. Kakashi was his best friend since practically birth and knew everything about him, understood him better than anyone, but he couldn't explain the feeling he had for the woman he had just met, by chance, outside of the Hokage's office, couldn't explain the want that coursed through his entire being when he touched the girl's hand or looked into those blazing blue eyes.

He wanted her that he knew.

He just didn't know why. He certainly didn't believe in love at first sight. That only happened in those crappy novels Kakashi was constantly reading. It had to be something else, something baser.

"I'll just bed the woman and get her out of my system". He muttered aloud. He couldn't let the woman plague his mind, especially with the upcoming mission weighing heavily on his mind.

"I can't afford this distraction".

"It's also not like you to causally sleep with a woman." Kakashi said. Though Keji could not see the man's whole face, he knew his friend was smirking at him, amused by his uncharacteristic actions.

He didn't even bother to reply. Let Kakashi think what he will. He would bed the woman simple as that, get her out of his system, complete his mission, and go back to training to become the next Hokage.

Nothing got in the way of his goals, especially not his overactive hormones and a pretty face.

So what do you think, should I continue this? Let me know people. If you like it review, otherwise I'll just assume no one likes it and not continue it.

Japanese used:

Teme: Bastard

Kanro: Sweetness

Saa: Come now

New Characters:

Urawashii Natsuko Lovely Summer Child

Uchiha Yuki

Araarashii Kaji (Yondaime) Wild Fire: This is not my character but I did make up another name for him. In my fic he is not the Hokage, the 3rd is still in charge. The reason I did this is because I think Yondaime is more of a title than a name. The meanings to all the names and any Japanese used are at the end of the chapter.


	2. Before the Storm

A/N: I've finally decided to update this story. So after the long wait here's chapter twoJ. There's a lemon for this chapter but I'm posting the clean version on this site. If you want the lemon version go to mediaminer (dot) org and look for my pen name.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I was getting paid I would update on a regular basis.

Kindred

Chapter Two: Before the Storm

_10 months before Naruto's birth_

It had been a month since Natsuko moved to Konoha and as she walked home from work, she could honestly say that the village was beginning to feel like home. She tried not to think about her old home, her family, and the circumstances that led to her running away from the only home she had ever known.

It did not pay to linger on the past. That would only give more power to the nightmares that hunted her.

Shaking her head to in hopes to rid herself of those negative thoughts, she smiled as she thought about her plans for the future. It had been three weeks since she started working at the bar called **_Shouchuu_** and though serving drunken, horny ninjas was not something she would have envisioned herself doing in her old life, the tips helped pay the bills.

She didn't have much furniture in her little apartment yet, only a futon, a kitchen table, and a chair, with the tips she was bringing in and the little money she brought with her (though not much of that was left) at least she owned her little apartment and didn't have to worry about rent.

Natsuko looked up at the sky as she walked down the street. _It really is a beautiful night_. She thought to herself, finding fascination in how bright the stars appeared in the midnight sky,

She smiled softly as she though of the money she had saved. She really hated working at that bar but she planned to not be there for long. In a few months, if she continued bring in the tips she was currently getting, she'd be able to afford that little shop across the street from her apartment building. She planned to open her very own restaurant.

She stopped suddenly in the middle of the street, only a block away from her home, the prospect of owning her own restaurant exciting her more and more.

"I'll have the best damn restaurant you've even seen Konoha! Believe it!" She shouted at those stars twinkling up above her, as if they had challenged her claim.

She laughed lightly throwing a peace sign, as if the stars could see.

"Do you always talk to yourself when you're alone, Natsu-chan?" an infuriating male voice asked behind her.

Natsuko immediately felt her good mood coming to an end. A scowl appeared on her face as she turned to face her tormentor.

"I told you not to call me that, Araarashii-teme". She stated through clinched teeth.

"Saa Kanro, we're not back to clan names again are we? Anyway, I know you like my petname for you". Keji whispered in her ear.

She pushed away quickly not understanding how Keji had appeared in front of her so suddenly when he was at least five feet away from her when he'd first spoken. _I didn't even see the teme move, and I was facing him!_ She thought looking up at the man, who was now close enough to kiss her if he so chose.

He smirked down at her.

"Did you miss me, Kanro?"

"Don't call me that either, teme, and to answer your question my life has been heaven without you annoying me every chance you get!" She pushed him away from her and stormed off in the direction of her apartment. She could practically feel his eyes gluing themselves to her backside has she walked away.

"Damn lecher". She mumbled. How the guy made it to be a juunin was anyone's guess.

"I heard that, _Kanro._" He said, again besides her. His eyes twinkled down amusedly at her, as she avoided looking directly at him. From past experience she knew she never had a chance when she looked into those twin suns, she could easily get lost in their depths.

"Why are you following me, teme?" She asked her eyes gazing steadily ahead, trying to show the dimwit that she didn't want his company.

_The baka's too thickheaded to take a hint, it seems._

"I guess you didn't notice the two men following you a few blocks back. I don't think they had the best of intentions, if you know what I mean". Keji stated seriously, his usually cockiness absent from his voice.

Natsuko looked up at him. "What do you mean?"

"I guess you were too lost in your thoughts. Those two were pretty drunk and you seemed like pretty easy prey." He hurried to pacify her as he saw fear pass through those blue eyes, something he noticed that he really did not like seeing in her gaze.

_Those eyes are too beautiful for fear to cloud them_. Keji thought to himself.

Since when did he become such a romantic? He wondered.

"Don't worry, Kanro, I promise they'll never think of bothering you again". He said, a hard glint entering those golden eyes. He had made sure to knock plenty of sense into the drunken idiots, whenever they woke up and pulled themselves out of the garbage bin he shoved them in, they'd remember not to mess with his woman.

"Thank you". She whispered, turning eyes back toward her destination. She normally would not have let her guard down like that. She knew better, was trained better. How had she become so comfortable that she had forgotten her training? How did she almost let too drunken men jump her? She should have felt someone following her a mile away.

So lost in her thoughts, she almost walked passed her apartment building. If Keji hadn't grabbed her arm she would have.

"I'll walk you up, ok". He stated.

She only nodded in response not even registering that he shouldn't have known where her apartment was.

"Hey, don't beat yourself up over it ok". Keji stated when they reached her apartment.

"I should have realized someone was following me. I even let you sneak up on me".

She said looking down. She could practically hear her father; see the frown on his face as he looked at her with contempt.

'You're weak, just like your mother. You'll never be a samurai. You aren't fit to carry a katana, onna'.

"You were preoccupied. You'll pay more attention from now on. Anyway, I am one of the greatest shinobi in this village, only second to the Hokage, himself. How could you ever hope to sense a ninja as great as me, Kanro, when I do not want to be detected?"

His eyes sparkled with amusement belying the arrogance in his statement and she could not help to smile up at him appreciating the attempt to make her feel better.

"Still, I owe you my gratitude, Keji-kun". She stated.

"If you want to owe me that is fine. I guess I will take my payment then."

She gazed up at him with surprise, drawn away from the task of opening her door. A gasp left her lips as she was suddenly pushed against that door and her lips were captured in a most heated kiss.

Keji felt as if he could drown in her taste as he kissed her like a starving man. At her gasp he didn't hesitated dipping his tongue into her moist chamber. The whimper she gave at the contact almost became his undoing, as well as the almost shy attempt her tongue made as she began to return the kiss.

It was obvious that she hadn't been kissed the way he was kissing her and he couldn't help but feel a masculine pride in the fact that he was her first. The dazed look in her eyes as he pulled away from those tempting lips didn't help in lowering his already boosted ego.

"What are you doing, teme?" She whispered breathlessly, not even trying to pull away from him.

"What does it look like, Kanro?"

"How about I do it again, so that there are no questions in what I'm doing, ne?" Keji stated and quickly attacked those kiss bruised lips again. His tongue probed at her closed lips and she timidly opened them to receive him. He couldn't help but moan as he again reveled in her taste and couldn't help but wonder if the rest of her tasted as sweet. He felt her put her arms around his neck, her fingers burying themselves in his wheat blond hair. She mewled as he grinded his hips into hers.

"Do you see what you do to me?" He muttered between kisses. "Do you see now why I can't concentrate, must have you".

Natsuko barely heard him, barely registered that he was talking at all, so lost she was in the feel of him. Keji completely surrounded her; he was all she could smell, all she could taste. Never had she felt so completely overwhelmed.

_Kon-meito, _soul mate, as the only word that sprung to her mind as he kissed her. She had never felt anything like this before and knew instinctively that he had not either. Her mother told her that she would know her kon-meito as soon as he touched her; it was part of her clans' gift, part of their curse.

She pulled away from him reluctantly, her arms still around his neck.

"If you aren't serious, if this is just a game for you, you have to walk away now. This is the only warning I will ever give you." She said looking deeply in his eyes. She had to make him understand that there was no going back. Even though they were kon-meito, she would not push a destiny he might not want on him. They would never be truly happy with other people, but if he was not ready…

"I've wanted you ever since I first saw you, Kanro. That is the truth. I more than want you now." He muttered. "I don't understand what I feel for you. I can't call this love but I also can't say it's just lust. What I can say is that I am serious."

Keji looked at her intensely. He didn't know what he felt for the woman. He felt almost possessive of her, like she belonged to him. It was as if she was made for him. At first he thought he only needed to bed her and he would not want her anymore, but from the first taste of her he was hooked. She was like a drug for him.

"I'll never be through with you". He said pulling her into another deep kiss.

"Never." He whispered against her lips, his vow, his promise.

Natsuko rested her head against his chest. She could feel his heartbeat thumping madly against her cheek.

She pushed him back slightly so that she could open her door.

"Come in, this is not a conversation for the hallway". She stated smiling slightly.

He immediately reached for her, kicking her door closed behind him. He led her to the first soft surface he came in contact with, which of course happened to be the futon sitting in her front room. She landed without complaint. He was glad for he didn't think he had the willpower to make it to her bedroom, not now that she had practically given him permission to ravage her.

He took in the tempting sight before him. Her white button down shirt was already undone, slipping off of suntanned shoulders and revealing her lacy black bra. That impossibly short skirt that made up her uniform bunched up around her waist, showing off long tan legs and black lacy panties. Full lips were bruised red and swollen from his rough kisses. The bluest eyes he'd ever seen looked shyly yet seductively up at him. He couldn't wait to sink deep into her depths; he just knew it was going to be mind blowing.

"I should tell you about me, before we continue". She said, a blush staining her cheeks when she thought about just where this night was leading them. Keji watched in fascination as that blush extended down to tops of her breasts and he wish that her bra was out of the way so he could see if it extended even farther than that.

He quickly laid on top of her and ground his arousal into her, they both moaned from the friction.

"We'll talk later". He growled and attacked her neck feverously.

"B-but, I..." He kissed her again and smirked at the dazed look on her face.

"Quiet, Kanro, right now the only thing I want to hear from you is my name as I pleasure you".

Then he proceeded to do things that made Natsuko loose all awareness. Soon clothes were removed, skin touched skin bringing both even more pleasure.

Shyly, she ran her hands down his back, feeling his muscles strain under soft skin. She lost herself in his touches, in his kisses. When he kissed her center, where she needed him most, she mewled with pleasure.

LEMON WOULD BE HERE

After they were finished, he gathered her slumbering form in his arms, not even bothering to go clean up.

_It can wait_. He though. It would have to. The little minx wore him out. He grabbed the thick blanket that had fallen to the floor during their love making, and covered them both.

He knew now that he would never let her go. One night would never be enough. Surprisingly, that fact didn't bother him at all.

_I could get used to this._ He thought to himself, huge grin covering his face, as he looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms.

**Translations:**

Teme: Bastard

Kanro: Sweetness

Kon-meito: Soul mate

This will be explained more in the next chapter.

The next chapter will probably be the last Natsuko/Keji chapter since I want to get into Naruto's story. If you guys want more of this pairing I might come up with some side stories featuring them but the main pairing in this fic will be Sasuke/Naruto, so this will eventually become a yaoi fic.

Anyway, see you next chapter.


End file.
